Admission control is important in networks with delay sensitive traffic like voice or to give service guarantees to users. In traditional networks, a central authority makes the admission decision based on the quality of service of the existing users. But an ad hoc network normally does not have a central authority to make this decision. Existing admission control algorithms in this setting are often very basic and normally cannot guarantee Quality of Service.
It would be desirable if a device seeking to establish a connection requiring a particular type of service had sufficient information to estimate the quality of service it will receive for the particular type of service if it proceeds with establishing a connection or establishment of a session for the service, e.g., voice service, data service or video service. Unfortunately, in many ad hoc networks it is not possible to reliably predict the quality of service which will be obtained prior to establishing a connection or establishing a communications session because of the limited information available to the device considering establishing the connection or communications session.
In view of the above, it should be appreciated that there is a need for improved methods and/or apparatus for deciding, based on quality of service constraints, whether or not to proceed with establishment of a connection or communications session.